Twilight Sparkle
Twilight Sparkle, voiced by Kira Buckland, is a unicorn who appeared in every episode except SHED.MOV. She is the main character who tries to locate the Elements of Harmony to defeat Discord. Unlike the actual version of herself, she isn't very intelligent. Her cutie mark is a witch symbol because of her liking of dark magic. She is the only main character who is a girl whose voiced by a girl. History }}She made her debut watching Applejack eat evey apple in the barrel. She started off by saying she can't eat them all, but she was soon proved wrong. Twilight and her friends soon supported her after that. }}She and Spike soon discovered that Discord returned to Ponyville and started causing havoc. She told Spike that they had to locate the Elements of Harmony and tried to ask the other ponies, but failed. She soon turned to Rarity and discovered that she had Mexican immigrants as slaves making her dresses. Although, she doesn't appear in SHED.MOV, she appears in 2 flashbacks and was mentioned by Spike. }} She and Spike tried to revive Rainbow Dash (who was previously killed by Fluttershy). She first tried to bring her back to life by reading a ressurection spell. After reading it, it accidently summoned a demon named Wolflor to help Disocrd destroy the town. Next, she tried to build a robot lookalike of Rainbow Dash called the R-Dash 5000, but it soon started helping the monsters as well. Finally, Twilight and Spike dug up Rainbow's body, took it into her lab, and used lightning in a Frankenstein-like fashion. Just like the others, it failed. So Twilight told Spike to burry her again, while she wrote a letter to Princess Celestia (she didn't learn anything). }} She and Spike tried to help Pinkie Pie with her party addiction problem by holding an intervention. It was also supposed to be about the Elements of Harmony, but Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash couldn't be there because of their misfortunes in the previous episodes. The intervention only consisted of Paco, Derpy Hooves (still a toaster), Lyra Sanchez, and Bon Bon. The intervention didn't go well because Pinkie was too drunk to understand her problem. }}She appeared seeing that Ponyville has turned into a complete wasteland, making her feel depressed. Soon, the other ponies came out of their misfortunes and Rainbow Dash (who was actually in a coma) came back to life. When Twilight told Rainbow why she was upset, she cheered her up by performing a sonic rainboom that reversed time back to the beginning of SHED.MOV. She was then shown with the others watching Rainbow Dash (who turned into Rainbow-Titan) fight with Discord. Twilight also helped out by summoning the Holy Sword of the Titans, which Rainbow used to slice Discord's head off. When the fight ended, she and the other ponies visited Rainbow Dash (who was back to normal) in the hospital and was very happy that all of the ponies came back together, proving that friendship really is magic. Non-Cannon Appearences }}She was shown watching the Bronycon 2012 video with Spike and R-Dash 5000. Opposites from MLP: FiM and PONY.MOV *Twilight Sparkle in MLP: FiM is voiced by Tara Strong, while Twilight Sparkle in PONY.MOV is voiced by Kira Buckland. *Twilight Sparkle in MLP: FiM has a cutie mark that consists of stars, while Twilight Sparkle in PONY.MOV has a cutie mark that consists of a witch symbol. *Twilight Sparkle in MLP: FiM is smart, while Twilight Sparkle in PONY.MOV is dumb and stupid. *Twilight Sparkle in MLP: FiM is into normal magic, while Twilight Sparkle in PONY.MOV is into dark magic. *Twilight Sparkle in MLP: FiM is a scorcer, while Twilight Sparkle in PONY.MOV is a mad scientist. *Twilight Sparkle in MLP: FiM knows how to write a good letter to Princess Celestia, while Twilight Sparkle in PONY.MOV doesn't know how to write a good letter. Category:Ponies Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Unicorns Category:Female Characters Category:Characters voiced by Kira Buckland